Final Moments
by livi8194
Summary: The Final momments of Glimmer, Marvel, Clove, and Cato the 74th annual hunger games careers.


**Careers finale moments, oneshot, please review.**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Susan Collins.**

**Glimmer**

I am dying. The Girl on Fire just dropped a nest of wasps on my head. Giant bubbles are popping, the world is spinning, I see my family dying millions of ways, I try to run but it is no use. My once beautiful body is swelling, green puss is oozing out of me, my so called friends have left be to die. The Girl on Fire just took my bow and arrow breaking my finger, I couldn't fight back, I am basically dead. I know I couldn't have made it home, Cato and Clove could kill me in a second. Everdeen could shoot me with my bow and arrow and Loverboy could stab me to save her. Little Rue could poison me, Marvel could trap me, Thresh could crush me, and the fox girl could trick me into anything. Anyone but Everdeen, anyone but her, don't let her win. Please not Everdeen she can't win, she can't. The end is near, I can feel it, goodbye world, and everything fades into darkness.

**Marvel**

I caught her. I caught the little girl. It's kind of me to put her out of her misery, not letting her have a painful death. She's screaming now, screaming for the Girl on Fire. The Girl on Fire is coming, I throw my spear into the little girls stomach. She's here, I have no weapon, I am going to die. My end is in slow motion, The Girl On Fire shoots the arrow, it's coming to my neck, don't let her win, please don't, and the world fads into blackness.

**Clove**

The Feast is about to begin, and it's time for me and Cato to become the victors of the seventy-fourth annual hunger games. The fox girl from district five runs out of the cornucopia, grabs her bag, and leaves. I know Everdeen will come next so I wait. Everdeen runs out and I fire the knife that should end her life, but she deflects the knife with her bow, I wonder how she learned how to use it. Everdeen sends an arrow in my direction, but I turn just enough so that it punchers my arm. It goes into my left arm, but luckily I throw with my right, but I still have to take into the severity of the wound. The wound isn't that bad, but after I kill her, I will have to bandage it. She is way better than Glimmer ever was, so she must have been illegally training. I then throw my second knife and it catchers her in her right eyebrow, she's dead now I think and I audimaticly smile, three more left. I slam Everdeen down on her back, pinning her down on the ground. This is it, and I intend to savor another kill. "Where's your boyfriend," I ask, "Still hanging on." She tells me that he's hunting Cato and begins to call for him, for a moment I panic, but when no one comes I see that she's lying. I open my jacket show my impressive array of knives, and I can see the fear in her eyes. I start talking about her little ally Rue, when an unseen force rips me off of her. I'm dangling I foot off the ground in Thresh's arms, when he asks me if I killed Rue, I scream at him that I didn't, but he doesn't believe me. I see the rock in his hands and imettetly loses it, "Cato", "Cato" I scream, he's coming, but it is going to be late. I take one last look at the world, when Thresh slams the rock against my head, and Cato is by my side when my world fades into darkness. My last words are, "Don't let her win."

**Cato **

I'm running faster than I have ever run before running for my life and for Clove. I'm running towards the cornucopia with Loverboy and Fire Girl on my trail. I'm then lying on the side of the cornucopia cramps making me unable to move, the mutts are coming and if Fire Girl wasn't distracted with saving Loverboy, I'd be dead. As I'm bending over with cramps as the mutts are assembling, and jumping when I realize that their eyes are the eyes of the dead tributes. I have finally recovered from my cramps, when I grab Loverboy and put him in a headlock. Fire Girl has her arrow aimed at my head when I say, "Shoot me and he goes down too." Fire Girl is at a standstill, and Loverboy is almost out of air, then I begin laughing because as soon as Loverboy is gone, I can use my body as a weapon against her. I realize my mistake a second after the arrow is in my hand and I am falling off the cornucopia. The pain won't stop, as mutts are tearing me apart, I fight, but am not strong enough to survive. As the sun rises I mouth the word, please, to Fire Girl, to end my suffering and to be with Clove.


End file.
